


Quiet Down

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The neighborhood goes quiet after the attack.





	Quiet Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Finding Nemo' nor am I profiting off this.

The neighborhood quiets following the Barracuda attack. Their children are alive. Traumatized, but alive. Their partners are wary of the neighborhood, but still alive. 

No one asks about Nemo. Everyone knows about one safe egg, but asking means reminding him of all the children he no longer has. Marlin is thankful now for his lazy naming habits. 

Coral would want him to sleep, but he worries about leaving Nemo, safe here in the anemone, but sleep means nightmares of no eggs. 

No one checks on him. Marlin listens to the neighborhood chatter and gossip. 

At least their families are alive.


End file.
